


A Sunday Night in Kolkata

by TheAssassin



Series: Operation Sunday Dinner [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassin/pseuds/TheAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy goes all out to bring a bit of India to the Avengers Common Room.  Field trips, pups, friendship, and fluff.  Fluffy fluff that fluffs</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sunday Night in Kolkata

Darcy was feeling like she bit off more than she could chew when Tuesday rolled around and she was trying to put together the menu for Sunday dinner. She had found a few recipes for Curry and the sheer volume of spices seemed overwhelming - what in the world was she going to do.

“JARVIS, you there?” When all else fails, ask the AI.

“Here Miss Darcy, how can I help?” JARVIS was always there - it was a silly question but he indulged Darcy - she was appreciative of his help and always said ‘please and thank you.’

“Do you happen to know anything about Bruce’s favorite Indian restaurants in the city? He said they weren’t nearby, but it’s a big city - not sure I could just wander and find it.” Darcy thought this dinner might need a field trip beforehand.

“According to records I have access to,” Darcy knew this meant credit card charges - but she knew JARVIS would never admit that “Dr. Banner frequents the Rose Hill area colloquially called “Little India, Miss Darcy. I can send the 2 most frequented restaurants to your phone if you’d like.” JARVIS knew she was looking for inspiration and would like to visit the area.

“You’re an absolute peach, JARVIS. Let’s see if I can hunt down a field trip buddy.” Darcy grabbed her phone and thought for a minute. before starting a text.

**TazedAndConfused: Hey Buckaroo, you busy for**

**lunch today? I feel the need for a field trip.**

**BuckyBear: In a briefing, Doll - but Wilson’s not**

**on this mission - maybe he’s available?**

**TazedAndConfused: Sorry to bother you, thanks for**

**the recommendation, I’ll ask Sam. Stay safe!**

**BuckyBear: No worries, Doll - Stevie’s got my back and I’ve got his.**

**************

**TazedAndConfused: A little bear told me you might be available for a**

**field trip today. Interested in lunch outside the tower, Falcon?**

**SoaringSam: A little bear? I’m telling him you said that.**

**I’m free for lunch, Darce - what did you have in mind.**

**TazedandConfused: I need to do some recon on indian food and wanted to**

**visit Rose Hill and shop around and try a few dishes, you in?**

**SoaringSam: I’m a novice, but I’m game to try anything.**

**Let’s do it. I’ll see you at 1 in the garage?**

**TazedandConfused: Awesome, you drive, I’ll navigate! See you at 1.**

 

Darcy popped into the kitchen to put together some lunch for Team Science! and Thor before she had to meet Sam. Everyone had been good little geniuses and slept the night before so policing their naps was not necessary today - but they’d live on Pop Tarts and whatever sludge Dum-E whirred up for Tony if she left them to their own devices for meals.

After delivering homemade club sandwiches, potato salad and potato chips to Bruce and Tony, she headed to Jane’s lab with the last of it - winking at Thor as she walked in the door. “Hey Big Guy, sandwiches and potato salad for lunch. I brought you 4 sandwiches and some salad.” Darcy stopped at the table he had commandeered as he moved Mew Mew to the floor and helped her unload her tray.

“Boss Lady, lunch time! Come and eat now please.” Jane waved absently in Darcy’s direction - her attention never leaving the screen in front of her.

“Janey. Now. I need to go uptown for a while and I need you to come eat so I don’t worry about you starving to death while I’m gone.” Exaggeration - but it worked. Jane rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

”Darcy, I will not starve to death if I skip 1 meal.” Jane made her way over to the table huffing at Darcy a bit for her antics. Thor snagged Jane around the hips with one arm and pulled her down onto his knee - handing her a sandwich which she promptly bit into.

“I know Janey - but you were not paying attention - so I had to distract you with hyperbole. I’m headed out to do some recon for Sunday Dinner. I’ll be back in a few hours.” Darcy knew as soon as Jane returned to her computer she’d lose all track of time and it didn't really matter if she came back at all - but she liked to be clear just in case.

“Darcy, do you desire company? I can go with you....” Thor didn't like it when she or Jane left the tower alone.

“Sam is going with me, Big Guy - you hold down the fort here and I’ll be back in just a little bit.” She patted his shoulder and grabbed up her empty tray to return to the kitchen, and headed for the elevator.

After returning her tray to the kitchen she ducked down to her apartment to change into her Docs and touch up her makeup and grab a jacket. She was waiting for the elevator, giggling at something on Tumblr when the door slid open and Sam laughed as she almost ran into the door walking in.

“Way to go, Grace” Sam smirked at her when she looked up.

“Shut it, Birdbrain. You ready to eat curry until we have to buy stock in heartburn medicine?” Darcy had eaten Indian food before, and she really liked it, but too much of a good thing was never good.

“I’m going to regret this, right?” Sam loved food, and was game for anything.

“Probably.” Darcy smirked back.

**********

After trying curry at a few shops and wandering around Little India - Darcy stumbled upon the mother lode. Kalustyans was an Indian grocery and spice store that had ALL THE THINGS. Every spice and blend Darcy could even fathom was on the shelves in this place. Sam laughed as she just stood and gawped.

“Sam, I don’t even know where to START!” Darcy wailed. This was going to be impossible.

“Darcy, when all else fails - ask the locals.” He turned and caught the eye of a beautiful older woman in a pretty pink sari stocking jars of tea behind him. “Excuse me, my friend has some questions about specific spices for curry. Can you help?”

Darcy was grateful that he was with it enough to take charge, because she was feeling a bit overwhelmed and - honest to god - teary about trying to make a special meal for Bruce. Luckily, there was an angel named Amita in Kalustyans and she took Darcy’s hand and tucked it into the crook of her elbow. “How can I help, dear?”

Darcy explained that she was new to indian cooking and wanted to make a special meal for a friend of hers. She mentioned wanting to make Jhol, Aloor Dum, and Kofta and Amita's eyes lit up. “This I can help with - come - I’ll get you the spices and some recipes from my own kitchen. It is not hard with the right guidance.” She led Darcy to a display and proceeded to fill her basket with slips of paper and bags of spices. “You use these recipes and spices and your meal will be unforgettable! How many are you cooking for, Darcy?”

Darcy stole a look at Sam who was waiting patiently at the end of the display - playing Trivia Crack on his phone. Sam smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

“Um - lets say 20, Amita and I can adjust from there.” Darcy was trying to adjust for Super Soldiers and Asgardians in her mind. JARVIS usually handled the math for her.

Amita's eyebrows rose into her hairline. “Okay, this we can do!” and she doubled up on everything she’s already added to Darcy’s basket. Sam walked over and took the basket from Darcy’s arms - it was getting heavy and he was there to help, so he helped.

After they were done with recipes and spices - Darcy asked Amita about traditional desserts from the region around Kolkata. “Ahh, desserts are a bit more complicated. Are you looking for something like rice pudding, or something more like cakes and biscuits?” Amita's lilting accent held a hint of amusement.

“Darce - why not just order dessert. You’re already overwhelmed - why not let Amita recommend a bakery in the area and have something delivered on Sunday morning?” Sam was worried that a complicated dessert was going to put Darcy over the edge.

“Great Idea!” Amita winked at Sam. “My cousin has a shop one street over that can put together a dessert tasting menu large enough for everyone and have it delivered whenever you need it. Here is his card - tell him Amita sent you over. He will take care of you or he will answer to me!”

Darcy was secretly pleased with the solution. As much as she felt that everything should be homemade, she wasn’t afraid to get a little help in this case. This was a bit more complicated than just making something tasty.

She and Sam thanked Amita and paid for their haul. Sam took the bag and led Darcy over a block to order their desserts for delivery. Once they had picked out a selection, paid for the catering and set up delivery, they headed back up the block for the car. After putting their bags in the trunk, Darcy turned to Sam with a smile, “Fancy a walk in the park, Soldier?”

Sam laughed and offered her his arm with a bow, “Sure thing, Miss Darcy. We can walk off all that curry. It’s a gorgeous day for January in New York.”

Darcy tucked her hand in Sam’s arm and buried her other in her pocket, hunching down into her coat as they set off for the park.

“Sam, how was Christmas with your family?” Darcy knew Sam had a large extended family outside Washington D.C. and had spent Thanksgiving and Christmas with all of them at his mother’s home there.

“It was great! I came back so full and slow Steve lapped me ten times the first time we went running instead of his usually 6 or 7.” They both laughed, having heard Steve’s ‘On your left’ story many times. “My nieces loved the Black Widow action figures and the nephews spent the whole holiday playing Howling Commandos and Iron Man. They think old Uncle Falcon is L-A-M-E.” Darcy laughed and poked Sam in the side. They both knew his family didn’t really know he was the Falcon. He kept his identity hidden because he was the only Avenger with a large family.

“I’m sure if they knew they’d think you were the most amazing Uncle, EVAR, Sam.” Darcy laughed and stopped to pet yet another dog. Sam found it hilarious that she stopped for each and every mutt in the park and said, “Hello.”

“You stayed here, right Darce? You didn't have some gigantic Lewis clan gathering?” Sam knew she didn't, but was hoping to learn a bit more about her family dynamic. Darcy was good at taking care of them, but he wondered who took care of her.

“Yeah, once my folks and Nana Lewis were gone - the rest of the family kind of drifted apart. I have a few cousins here and there - but that’s it.” Darcy felt the loss of her parents and Grandmother deeply - but she really didn't miss the rest of her family. She didn’t really know them. “We had a great time here, caroling, eggnog, trees, food, booze. It was all good.” She looked up at him with a grin.

“My mom pulled out all the stops this year, not sure why. I have a feeling she hopes one of my sisters will take over. Turkey, ham, potatoes and gravy, macaroni and cheese, black eyed peas, cornbread. All of it.” Sam was full from lunch, but he still got that hungry feeling in his heart when he thought about his mom’s kitchen.

“Sounds wonderful,Sam. I’m so glad you got to spend it with them and the super villains decided to have Christmas or Chanukah dinner too!” Darcy winked at the older woman who was escorting the oldest dog Sam had ever seen around the park. True to form, she knelt down and cooed over the little beastie. The old poodle flopped over on its back and basked in the attention.

“Chester is always a sucker for a pretty girl, that’s how he ended up with me!” Chester’s owner twinkled at both Sam and Darcy and walked away - chattering at the old dog about behaving himself and not acting like a gigolo.

Sam and Darcy made their way back to the car and blasted the heat as they returned to the tower. It was time to check on Jane and make sure good little scientists got a good dinner and some sleep that evening.

**********

  
The next morning Darcy sent out her email inviting everyone to Sunday dinner.

**A Sunday Night in Kolkata**

**Note the time change, folks - we’re going to have a bit of fun with this one!**

**Sunday January 24th, 6:00pm**  
**Avenger’s Common Room**

 **Chicken Jhol (Curry)**  
**Aloor Dum (Spicy Potato Curry)**  
**Vegetable Kofta (Vegetable Croquettes)**  
**Steamed Rice**  
**Saffron Rice**  
**Naan Bread**  
**Assorted Indian Dessert Pastries**

**No Tony, we’re not having shawarma.**

  
After she sent the email she planned a few more things and shut down her tablet. Jane had been on a bender and needed to get some rest, so she headed for the labs.

**********  
Twice that week she had experimented with her arsenal of spices and Amita's advice and turned out some pretty good Indian-inspired lunches for Team Science! and things were not so overwhelming to her. She hadn’t gone full curry though - saving that for Sunday. Instead she’d made gyros with spiced grilled chicken and some Naan bread she’d grabbed at the bakery on Rose Hill. Not traditionally Indian, but the spirit of the cuisine was in there. She also made a lentil stew that everyone really enjoyed. It helped her confidence as Sunday came around.

That morning she double checked all of her ingredients and started chopping vegetables and preparing chickens for the Curry. She planned this week’s dinner a bit later because she wanted to transform the Dining room into a traditional Indian dining area. She was inspired by her field trip to Rose Hill and thought everyone would get a kick out of it.

JARVIS helped locate the right table and had the maintenance crew transform the sunken living room in the common room into a chic indian restaurant. Low pillows were arranged around the table and Darcy added some framed posters of different Indian landmarks and some scarves over the light sconces for ambience. She put some low floral arrangements with candles down the center of the table. It was cozy and fun and she hoped everyone enjoyed themselves.

Right as everything was prepped and her curry spices ground and blended, it was time to start the chicken. After the chicken had been marinated, browned and was braising JARVIS let her know her dessert delivery was in the lobby and security would be bringing it up.

She was surprised to see Natasha, Clint, and Arnie the elevator security guy walking into the kitchen with huge bakery boxes. “Hey thanks guys, just set them on the back counter for now.” Clint and Natasha dropped the boxes off and thanked Arnie as he headed back to his post downstairs. Clint hopped up on the counter next to her and Natasha tsked over her knives - they were getting dull.

“Sestra, these need work. A dull knife is dangerous.” Natasha was digging through the knife drawer and making a pile of her knives. Clint grabbed the sharpening equipment off the top shelf of the cabinet behind him and they got to work.

Darcy turned to watch, “I can send them out to get sharpened, you don’t have to do that.” It bothered her to take up their time with sharpening her kitchen knives.

“Don’t worry about it Darce, this is kind of like therapy. Quiet, repetitive, easy. How’s dinner coming? The dining room looks great and the curry smells amazing.” Years of traveling around the world made Clint an adventurous eater. He loved Indian food.

“Going good I think - I was a bit stressed but practiced some with the spices this week and feel a bit more confident. I think it will turn out okay.” Darcy was checking out the pastries on the back counter and took the box of fresh Naan bread over to the island. It would need to be plated before the desserts did and she didn't want to forget about it. She pulled out platters while they worked and put sticky notes on each one to indicate what went on which platter and in each bowl.

“It will be wonderful, Darcy.” Natasha did not like to hear Darcy voice her lack of confidence. She could tell this dinner was a bit of a stretch for her - at least she thought it was a stretch. Natasha knew she could accomplish just about anything.

Once they were done with her knives they cleaned up and left the kitchen, ghosting kisses on Darcy’s cheeks and disappearing without a sound.

Spies.

***********

  
Bruce was restless. He knew Darcy was planning today’s dinner for him - and he didn't expect it, he didn't even think he deserved it. He was used to fading into the background - diverting attention from himself because he really was not interested in being the center of attention.

He was fidgeting with a display when Tony walked in. “What’s up with you, Brucie - you’re twitchy and haven’t responded to JARVIS trying to get your attention for the last 10 minutes.”

“Just thinking about dinner tonight - kind of worried about it, to be honest.” Bruce and Tony were friends - when it was just them they talked pretty candidly about most things, and Tony wasn’t nearly as big of an ass when others weren’t around.

“Why? The kiddo has been working on making you something special. Are you not hungry?” Tony thought he knew what was wrong but wanted Bruce to say it out loud, hopefully he’d realize how silly it sounded.

“I think it’s great - I’m just not used to being the center of attention here, Tony. I’m probably the most boring member of the tribe.” Bruce grinned in his usual self-deprecating fashion.

“Darcy wanted to do something nice for you. You do deserve it, and this is her way to help you realize that. Enjoy it, say thank you, let go for one night and have some fun with it.” Tony knew Bruce was quiet, and on the surface seemed to be pretty laid back - but he was wound pretty tight underneath it all.

Bruce squared his shoulders and smirked at Tony, “Well at least we know she can do anything she sets her mind to - so it’s bound to be good. The lentil soup she made this week was amazing.”

“Atta boy, lets Science! until it’s time for dinner.” Tony swiped the prototype for his new suit over to Bruce’s monitor and they started talking about propulsion systems and wiring harnesses.

**********

  
Darcy had time to get everything ready to be plated and go shower before dinner. On her way back to the common room she met Pepper in the elevator with Jane. They were talking about a new club opening down near Battery Park and planning a girls night out for the next week. Darcy loved to dance so she was always up for a club.

Pepper and Jane followed Darcy into the kitchen after cooing over the decorations in the common room. “Darcy, this looks so FUN! Thank you so much for doing this!” Pepper was really impressed with Darcy’s efforts to bring the team together. She always had the mental well-being of the heros and hero support team in her mind. It gave her an idea, she made a mental note to talk to Tony about it after dinner.

While Darcy plated everything, Jane brewed tea in the pretty low iron pots Darcy found in the pantry and put them on the table. Pepper set platters out along with traditional glasses for the tea that Darcy had found online. Bucky and Steve popped into the kitchen to see if she needed anything - each dropping a kiss on her cheek.

“Hiya, fellas - how’s tricks?” Darcy patted Bucky’s cheek with a grin. His eyes were a bit dark and he looked tired. They had returned from a mission the day before and it looked like he was struggling a bit. Darcy filed that away for later.

“All good, Darce.” Steve said. “Need any help?” He watched her eyes narrow a bit when she looked at Bucky. She knew he wasn’t 100% but trusted her to figure out something to bring him out of his darkness. It didn’t happen with every mission, but some didn’t go great. It was a byproduct of what they did.

“We’re good, Jane and Pepper were the perfect helpers. Can you fill water glasses, Bucky?” Bucky winked, a little bit of himself showing through and grabbed the pitcher and returned to the dining room.

“He ok?” Darcy asked Steve quietly, handing him the last platter for the table and pushing refill platters into the warming cabinet.

“He will be, it wasn’t awful but it wasn’t great. He needs some laughter and lightness to get past it. Dinner will help.” Steve knew Bucky liked sitting around swapping stories with the team after the dinner plates were cleared.

“Can you maneuver it so he sits next to me? I want Bruce on my other side though. You’re the master tactician, make it happen, Cap’n.” Darcy winked at him and shooed him into the common room.

Sure enough, Bucky and Steve sat down with a seat between Bucky and Bruce. Darcy ducked around the table and sat down on a bright purple cushion next to Bruce.

“Doll, why are we eating on the floor?” Bucky gracefully sank down onto the pillow next to her after he helped her to sit next to him.

Bruce answered for her, “In India - most meals are taken in the common living/dining/sleeping room. Many families only have one room where they sleep, eat and lounge. The table is set to the side and the sleeping mats and pillows are arranged and rearranged based on the current purpose of the room. Most homes don’t have dining room tables and chairs unless you’re in a higher caste.”

Thor, for all his bulk, seemed comfortable lounging on a pillow next to Jane. He was a prince after all - he was probably acclimatized to different customs and rituals based on all of the different realms and countries he’d visited in his lifetime.

Jane had a notepad on her lap scribbling away - paying little attention to those around her. “Janey - no Science! at the table. Give Thor your notebook please.”

Jane looked up at Darcy and frowned, “But....”

Darcy raised an eyebrow and Jane handed over the notebook. Clint snorted and elbowed Natasha. It was a classic Natasha look. She smirked and elbowed him back.

Darcy distracted Jane with a question, “Have you talked to Eric this week?”

“Yes, he said he might visit sometime in March or April - he has some work he wants to collaborate with one of our projects.” Jane missed Eric - he was a surrogate father to both girls.

“Yeay! We’ll have to plan something special for when he’s here.” Darcy loved cooking for Eric - she had prepared some of his favorite Swedish dishes in London and New Mexico and he was always appreciative. Jane smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

As Tony showed up and sat next to Pepper, Darcy looked at the clock. “6:01, Tones - you’re lucky I’m not as mean as Nana - you’d be doing dishes by yourself.” She admonished with a smirk.

“Let’s Eat!” Tony winked at her and reached for his tea.

“So today’s dinner is inspired by a story Bruce told me about his time in Kolkata. Sam was kind enough to take me on a field trip and I learned about the spices and techniques used in the Bengali region of India. We ate a bunch of different curry and visited this awesome grocery store on Rose Hill. I hope everyone likes it. The Chicken johl is mild, the Aloor Dum (Spicy Potato Curry) is fairly spicy, and the Kofta have just a tiny bit of a kick. Please feel free to mix and match as you like. For dessert we ordered in some regional specialties from a great bakery we found on our trip.”

Bruce reached over and grabbed Darcy’s hand resting in her lap, “Thank you, Darcy - this smells so wonderful. You’ve done a great job here.” He ducked his head a bit and smiled at her.

Darcy turned on her pillow and waited for Bruce’s gaze to meet her eyes. She spoke quietly to him, with the full knowledge that Bucky could also hear her from her back. “You are an amazing, smart, giving, generous man, Bruce. You would give any person at this table the shirt off your back - and they would do the same for you. Not only that, you would, and have, given all you have to give to perfect strangers who needed help. Those are the actions of a deserving person, Bruce. YOU are a good man and deserve to be spoiled once in awhile. I hope I did your memories justice.”

Bruce smiled at her and leaned forward to kiss her cheek, “It’s perfect, Darcy. Thank You.”

Darcy’s favorite sounds, the sounds of sharing food and silverware clinking on plates filled the room. She turned and filled her plate with a little taste of everything. She saw to her right, Bucky was also trying a little bit of everything - and after a bite of the Aloor Dum, grabbed his glass of water and gulped it down.

“Too spicy, Buckaroo?” Darcy leaned to the side and spoke quietly to him.

“Spicy, but so good. This is fun, Darcy - I’ve had take away Indian food before, this is SO much better.” She beamed at the compliment.

Pepper spoke up from across the table, “This is five million times better than that awful shawarma Tony insists on bringing home all the time!”

Tony, of course, was offended, “Hey - you like the shawarma.”

“Tony, I tolerate it, because I love you.” Pepper leaned over and pecked his cheek. “It really is awful stuff, though. Darcy’s food is much better.”

Bruce talked over the rude response he could see Tony formulating, “Darcy - this Kofta is even better than I remembered - it’s amazing.”

Darcy preened under the compliment, “Aww - you’re such a sweetie - please don’t let me know if you’re lying.” She winked at him - teasing.

On her right, Bucky had reached for another helping and she reached back to rub her hand up and down his back - letting her warmth seep into his spine. He arched like a cat and wiggled a bit as he sat back again, groaning a bit as she scritched his lower back. She smiled and went back to her meal.

Natasha asked from the other side of the table, “Sam - what was your field trip like? Anything fun on Rose Hill?”

Sam laughed, “Darcy charmed every little Indian woman we came across - and a few of the guys - and stopped to pet every single dog in the park nearby. All the dogs!”

“Hey, you liked the dogs, too, Fly Boy!” Darcy was mock offended - she knew Sam was teasing.

Natasha smirked, “You should see her when we walk in Central Park - Clint and I always add an hour to our planned time out with her because not only does she pet every dog in the park, she brings TREATS. They all love her, even their cranky owners.”

Bucky asked, “We run early in the morning there, not a lot of dogs out then. Are there more later in the day?”

Darcy laughed, “Optimal pup petting time is lunchtime, Buckaroo. Wanna go for a walk with me tomorrow at lunch? We’ll pet pups and hit up the snapdog vendor.”

“It’s a date, Doll.” Bucky winked at her and she blushed. He was teasing....wasn’t he?

“What’s the plan for next week, Kiddo?” Tony was still shoveling Kofta in his face and spoke with his mouth full.

Darcy wrinkled her nose at him and answered, “Soul Food!” with a wink at Sam. He laughed and gave her a glare.

“You weren’t sneaky with your interrogation during our walk, Darcy. I’ll have to compare your biscuits to my mama’s. You’ve got your work cut out for you.”

“Bring it, Wilson.”

Bruce set down his fork with a groan, “I’m so full - so, so full - but did you say something about pastries, Darcy?”

She laughed, and hopped up to go grab the platter of pastries. Some things never change.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time a walk in the park, a little fun, and a soulful Sunday dinner.


End file.
